Always and Only
by Kei Dysis
Summary: Hinata memejamkan mata. Berdoa. Memohon agar ia hanya sedang bermimpi. Bermimpi buruk. Namun kepala dan jantungnya yang berdenyut menyakitkan seolah menentang keinginannya itu./"Selalu dan hanya kau. Tidak yang lain."/Selamat ulang tahun, Uchiha Sasuke.


**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Always and Only – Kei Dysis**

 **Real Image** **–** **Owner**

 **Cover Editor** **–** **Kei Dysis**

 **.**

 **AU, OOC, Typo, etc.**

 **.**

 **20/07/2016**

 **Happy reading!**

 **-:-**

Di tengah keremangan kamar, Hinata terbangun sambil mengerang pelan. Satu tangannya meremas kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut. Lalu diedarkannya pandangan ke sekelilingnya, dan ... seketika Hinata tertegun kaku. Sekujur tubuh Hinata menegang panik.

Dengan hati-hati, bola mata Hinata bergerak ke bawah. Kedua mutiara Hinata pun melebar, saat kemudian menyibak selimut dan mendapati tubuhnya ternyata dalam keadaan polos. Tanpa satu benang pun melekatinya.

Hanya sesaat detak jantung Hinata seakan berhenti, sebelum bergemuruh kencang di dadanya yang terasa sesak. Hinata berusaha menarik napas, namun tidak bisa. Tidak ada oksigen.

Kenapa ia tidak bisa bernapas?

Segera Hinata beranjak bangun, menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, lalu melesat cepat menuju kamar mandi. Berdiri di depan cermin wastafel, Hinata memandang ngeri ruam-ruam di lehernya. Di dadanya.

Beberapa keping kenangan semalam berkelebat di benak Hinata. Meski tidak seluruhnya Hinata ingat, namun sudah cukup membuat gemetar kecil semakin nyalang menyerang perempuan itu.

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Sasuke saat dia pulang nanti?_

Lima jemari Hinata menekan kepalanya yang terasa semakin ingin meledak. Seharusnya ia tidak minum. Seharusnya ia tidak menerima ajakan Saara dan Karin. Seharusnya ia tetap berada di apartemen dan mengetik kelanjutan novelnya.

Sialan! Di mana pengendalian dirimu itu, Bodoh?

Dan di mana Gaara saat seharusnya ia menolong Hinata? Demi Tuhan! Gaara adalah sahabat Sasuke, juga kekasih Saara, sahabatnya. Seharusnya ia membantu Hinata agar tidak ada laki-laki yang mendekatinya saat mabuk. Seharusnya cincin di tangannya juga mengusir laki-laki itu.

Dan seharusnya Hinata tidak membayangkan laki-laki itu adalah Sasuke!

Hinata memejamkan mata. Berdoa. Memohon agar ia hanya sedang bermimpi. Bermimpi buruk. Namun kepala dan jantungnya yang berdenyut menyakitkan seolah menentang keinginannya itu.

Air mata membanjiri pipi Hinata. Semakin deras seiring langkahnya saat mulai membersihkan dirinya, berharap tanda-tanda itu menghilang dari tubuhnya, meski terasa seakan berharap matahari terbit di barat.

Sasuke akan membencinya. Sasuke akan meninggalkannya.

Pikiran itu semakin memenuhi kepala Hinata ketika akhirnya ia keluar dari kamarnya. Hinata tidak mungkin tidak mengatakannya pada Sasuke. Hinata tidak akan bisa hidup bersama Sasuke dengan dihantui oleh kebohongan.

Duduk di atas sofa ruang tamu, Hinata meringkuk sembari mencengkeram kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit akibat mabuk semalam. Tatapan mata Hinata kosong. Hampa.

Tujuh tahun. Setelah bersama Sasuke selama itu, ia akan kehilangan pria yang ia cintai sejak duduk di bangku SMA. Karena kebodohannya!

 _Bagaimana aku akan hidup setelah ini?_

Suara pintu terbuka kemudian terdengar. Sejenak Hinata hanya bergeming, lalu menoleh, dan sontak terlonjak berdiri dengan mata terbelalak. "Sa-Sasuke!" desis Hinata di antara keterkejutan dan kengerian yang berpendar di mata bulannya. "Ke-kenapa …." Hinata tak bisa bernapas. "Kau seharusnya pulang nanti malam!"

"Kau habis menangis. Kenapa?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Tak ada emosi dalam suara maskulinnya. Tak ada sinar di sepasang oniks. Seraya berjalan menghampiri Hinata, Sasuke kemudian menggeram rendah, "Dan kenapa kau gemetaran?"

"Tidak!" Hinata berjengit setelah hanya bisa membeku. Diputarnya tubuh sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Jangan mendekat!"

Sasuke seketika mematung kaget. Tangannya mengepal. "Katakan padaku sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Kukira laki-laki itu kau!" Hinata langsung memuntahkan rasa frustasinya dengan teriakan lantang. Tak mampu mengendalikan dirinya. "Semalam aku mabuk, dan aku mengira laki-laki itu adalah kau. Aku terlalu merindukanmu, Sasuke, jadi aku membayangkan laki-laki itu adalah kau. Jadi aku membiarkannya …." Hinata membisu sesaat, berusaha menahan isak tangis yang ingin lolos. "A-aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucap Hinata lirih dengan mata terpejam.

Tak ada tanggapan. Tak ada suara dari Sasuke.

Lalu Hinata merasakan Sasuke kembali melangkah mendekatinya. Hinata bergeming. Tak bisa berkutik. Tubuhnya menggigil.

"Bodoh," gumaman itu kemudian mengalun pelan, seiring sepasang lengan memeluk Hinata dari belakang, membuat wanita itu kontan menegang dalam keterperangahan. "Laki-laki itu aku, Hinata."

Hinata berkedip terkejut. "A-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya parau. Tak percaya.

Sasuke mendesah samar. Rangkulan tangannya mengerat. "Aku pulang lebih cepat, melewatkan liburan satu hari di Berlin yang mereka tawarkan setelah selama enam hari menjadi salah satu pembicara di beberapa seminar dan kelas, meninggalkan Kenzo _Sensei_ yang dengan senang hati memberikanku ijin. Saat datang kemari, perempuan yang ingin kuberi kejutan justru tidak ada. Aku menelepon Neji untuk menanyai keberadaannya, dia mengatakan adik sepupunya itu sedang bersama Karin, Saara dan Gaara di sebuah kelab. Neji ingin menyusul Karin yang sedang bertengkar dengannya, dan aku ikut mendatangi tempat itu. Aku melihat tunanganku mabuk, melihatnya ingin _menyerangku_ di tempat umum, jadi aku langsung membawanya pulang _._ Sudah jelas sekarang?"

 _Lilac_ di kedua netra Hinata semakin membulat sempurna. "Sung-sungguh?" Hinata bertanya dengan bisikan, tercekat oleh perasaan lega yang perlahan mulai membanjirinya. "Laki-laki itu sungguh-sungguh dirimu?"

Sasuke melepas lingkaran tangannya, sebelum beralih berdiri di hadapan Hinata. "Ya. Dia adalah aku, Sayang," jawab Sasuke sambil menyeka cairan bening yang mengalir dari ujung mata Hinata. "Tenanglah. Tidak ada yang perlu kaucemaskan lagi."

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Jadi kau tidak akan membenciku?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

"Tidak, Sunny Place." Dengan tangan menangkup pipi Hinata, Sasuke merendahkan tubuh dan menyapukan sentuhan lembut di bibir wanita Hyuuga itu. Senyum Sasuke lantas terkembang tipis, saat membiarkan Hinata mengubah ciuman itu menjadi lebih panjang dan dalam. Mengetahui kebutuhan wanita itu. Mengenal hasrat wanita itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak ada saat aku bangun tadi?" tuntut Hinata kemudian setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri. "Sialan! Aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh." Merasa derai tangisnya mencoba hadir kembali, Hinata segera melingkari Sasuke dengan tangannya. Dibenamkannya wajah dalam-dalam di leher pria itu. "Aku benar-benar takut, kau tahu? Aku kira—"

"Tidak usah dikatakan lagi," sela Sasuke dengan desisan tajam, sementara membalas pelukan Hinata sama kuatnya. Suara Sasuke lantas berubah melunak saat lanjut berbicara, "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan berpikir seperti itu. Seharusnya aku tetap bersamamu tadi sampai kau bangun, jadi kau tidak akan salah paham, dan tidak perlu menderita. Aku minta maaf, Sayang." Sembari menempelkan bibirnya di pelipis Hinata, Sasuke mengusap-usap punggung Hinata dengan gerakan menenangkan. "Kau kehabisan aspirin, karena itu tadi aku pergi membelinya. Kepalamu masih sakit?"

Rasa sakit itu belum lenyap secara total, namun Hinata menggeleng samar, tanpa ingin melepas dekapan tangannya dari pundak Sasuke.

" _Well_ , setelah dari bandara kemarin, sebagai pengganti oleh-oleh dari Berlin yang tidak sempat aku beli, aku membelikanmu _cinnamon roll_ , _strawberry shortcake_ , dan …," terdiam sesaat, Sasuke mengulas seringai khasnya, "… juga _gelato_."

Sekejap Hinata hanya bergeming. Lantas helaan napas Hinata terdengar pendek, bersamaan dengan pelukannya mengurai. Dipandangnya Sasuke tepat di manik mata. "Oke. Aku memaafkanmu, Tuan Arsitek." Lalu satu sudut mulut Hinata melekuk. "Dan sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu. Bisa kauingatkan aku?"

"Hmm." Sasuke menelengkan kepala, dengan senyum tertahan. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan aku menyesal atau tidak menikmati yang tadi malam, meski saat itu kau sedang mabuk dan tidak sepenuhnya sadar laki-laki itu adalah aku. Siapa aku bisa menolak saat tunanganku sendiri _menyerangku_? Aku bisa menganggap itu sebagai hadiah pembuka." Lingkar lengan Sasuke di pinggang Hinata mengerat, menarik wanita bersurai panjang itu semakin melekati dirinya. "Tapi aku masih menginginkan tiga hadiah yang sebelumnya sudah kukatakan padamu," bisik Sasuke, nada seduktif mengalun di dekat telinga Hinata. "Kopimu, kau, dan … satu hari tanpa keluar dari apartemen ini. Tentu saja hari ini kau tidak akan mabuk seperti tadi malam, Hinata sayang. Aku ingin kau sepenuhnya sadar kalau yang menyentuhmu nanti adalah aku."

Alis Hinata terangkat sangsi. Tangannya kini mengalung di leher Sasuke. "Benar hanya itu yang kauinginkan? Tidak ingin aku memberikanmu hadiah yang lain?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya menginginkan tiga hal itu," sahut Sasuke dengan gumaman rendah, perlahan menghapus jarak bibir mereka. "Terutama kau. Selalu kau, Hyuuga Hinata."

Sebentuk senyum menghiasi wajah Hinata. "Ya. Begitu pula denganku. Selalu dan hanya kau. Tidak yang lain," Hinata berbisik di bibir prianya, lalu menciumnya lembut dan hangat. "Selamat ulang tahun, Uchiha Sasuke."

 **.:.**

 **THEEND**

 **.:.**

 **Sebenernya fanfic ini maunya buat Fla(SH) Fiction ke-XVII, cuman malah kepanjangan (akhirnya diganti sama Black Sun). Jadinya dipanjangin lagi dan dibikin sedikit lebih mendetail aja biar jadi OS pendek. Terus ngeliat tanggal, keinget Sasuke mau ultah, jadi dihubungin juga sama ultahnya Sasuke di akhir-akhir. Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun buat Uchiha Sasuke! X)**

 **Fanfic ini juga terinspirasi dari satu postingan tumblr yang muncul di home FB, diposting sama page yang berhubungan sama tumblr. Di postingan itu diceritain secara singkat kaya yang dialamin Hinata, gak secara mendetail kaya di fanfic ini, dan reaksi cowoknya juga ketawa (kisah nyata sih kayanya). Gak kaya Sasuke, yang aku buat lebih serius nanggapinnya, karena Hinata aku buat keliatan suffer banget di sini. Tujuh tahun lho mereka bareng, sedangkan yang di tumblr gak tahu berapa lama. Mereka juga gak tunangan.**

 **Walopun ada persamaan, tapi fanfic ini gak berhubungan kok sama Gelato, Kotak Putih Berpita Ungu atau The Magic Words. :p Cuman emang demen aja bikin fanfic yang profesinya SasuHina sebagai Arsitek dan Penulis Novel, terinspirasi dari profesi chara utama di novel Loving Jack buatan Nora Roberts (seperti yang aku cantumin di TMW). Kalo aku buat lebih mendetail, profesi SasuHina di fanfic Stranger sama Taste juga sebenernya sama kaya gitu.**

 **Dan ada Gaara-Saara di sini, crack pairing baru yang aku jodohin. X)) Walopun cuman aku mention doang sih.  
**

 **FYI, buat yang lupa atau gak tahu, Saara itu heroin berambut merah di Movie The Lost Tower. Namanya sih** **Sāra, tapi aku aku asumsiin A (strip) itu maksudnya A (panjang), biar kelihatan juga namanya mirip kaya Gaara. ;) *geplaked* Shishishi~**

 **Akhir kata …**

 **.:.**

 **THANKS! :)**


End file.
